theparanomalsidefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Windsword7
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Paranormal Side Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Windsword7 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarrahh55 (Talk) 03:49, January 30, 2012 Wind this is hg i didnt know who to go to... hor banned me on xat even though im not the real imposter Im sorry fo any trouble i may have caused you but please tell hor the one with the fish is the real hgHgsanti. Whats Light, Fluffy, And Sits in a Cubicle? Well it beats me 21:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hgsanti Zack Kitten unbanned zack... again and for some reason i cant ban zack so=HGsanti= 03:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti hey its zack she did and she also fixed my star problem..... so .... an can u get any sense out of thisl... 1 i want ot know if they really bots and 2 look at hwat hg says ZackanzaneAwayZackanzane55 EditsMember since Jan 2012 =0= *DserAwayDser0 Edits *FlickerofhopeAwayFlickerofhope0 Edits *Kitten2197AwayKitten21971 EditsMember since Feb 2012 *Michael.bartonAwayMichael.barton6 EditsMember since Feb 2012 *ZackanzaneAwayZackanzane55 EditsMember since Jan 2012 =Private Messages= *Kitten2197Away0Kitten21971 EditsMember since Feb 2012 *9:09Hgsantiwind *9:09Hgsantii have to go to bed like in a half an hour *9:09Hgsantiif zack is unbanned when i get on tomorrow *9:10Hgsantiand wind didnt unban him and it was someone else *9:10Michael.bartonok look, can you guys just please end this, without violence, try to compromise, or something, I really dont want to be here during a flame war *9:10Michael.bartonand i want to not be enemies with any one *9:10Michael.bartonok ? *9:10Hgsantifine *9:11Hgsantibut if it doesnt work *9:11Hgsantiand i wasted MY TIME *Zackanzane has joined the chat. *9:11Michael.bartonok zack, ready to compromise ? *9:11Hgsantiwho unbanned zack *9:11Hgsantikitten! *9:11Michael.bartonlet Zack speak his word *9:11Hgsantino *9:12Michael.bartondont yell at kitten *9:12Zackanzanehg doesnt like me *9:12Hgsantiwind said he would unban zack not kitten *9:12Michael.bartonit is not her fault, *Flickerofhope has joined the chat. *9:12Hgsantikitten you might lose your rights *9:12Zackanzaneno she wont *9:12Michael.bartonZack, what is it that u\you want hg to stop doing ? *Hgsanti has left the chat. *Hgsanti has joined the chat. *9:13Michael.bartonZack, u still there ? *9:13Hgsantishe might *9:13Hgsantizack? *9:13Kitten2197if i loose them, i lost them helping a friend, oh well. *9:13Zackanzaneya *9:14Michael.bartonI agree with you kitten *9:14Zackanzaneto stop being annoying and trying to get me banned from here forever *9:14Michael.bartonnow lets work out a compromise *9:15Michael.bartonHg, stop er " being annoying and trying to get me banned from here forever" unqoute *9:15Hgsantino *9:15Hgsantii will discuss this with wind *9:15Michael.bartonnow Hg what do you want Zack to stop doing ? *9:16Hgsantii want zack to stop being a cry baby who gets ppl to unban him *9:16Hgsantiand *9:16Hgsantia mean person who is only mean TO ME *9:16Hgsantiand i want kitten to stop unbanning zack because she will get punished for it *9:17Michael.bartonok, and Zack , you have to er" not be a crybaby who gets ppl to unban him and a mean person only to me ( HG ) " unqoute *9:17Michael.bartonok, this is an offial compromise *9:17Michael.bartonnow, is every onw cool ? *9:17Michael.bartonone* *9:17Hgsantinot until hes banned *9:18Michael.bartonHg, we just worked onthis now *9:18Michael.bartonok, Zack , are you cool with this ? *9:19Zackanzanenot with him wanting me banned *Riley Huntley Bot has joined the chat. *9:19Hgsantihi bot *9:20Michael.bartonok, if you two will just stop your rivalry, we can all just end this and get it over with *Mai's best friend has joined the chat. *Dser has joined the chat. *9:20Michael.bartonhey ppl *9:20Riley Huntley BotMichael, you need to learn to spell jsing.. *9:20Hgsantiall of them are here *9:20Mai's best friendHey *9:20Michael.bartonok thanks bot *9:20Hgsantiso *9:20Zackanzanehe wont stop till im banned *9:20ZackanzaneOMG AVATAR ZUKO AND MAI *9:20Mai's best friendYep *9:20Hgsanticuz u keep getting out f ur ban *9:21Michael.bartonhg, just give him one more chance ok *9:21Hgsantino! *9:21Michael.barton? *9:21Hgsantii wont *9:21Hgsantihe deserves it *9:21Zackanzanean u deserve to have ur powers taken! *9:21Hgsantino *9:21Michael.bartonif you guys don't , then you'll jsut keep trying to get at each other forever *9:21Mai's best friend???? *9:21Riley Huntley Bot* Bot acitvating. * *9:21Zackanzaneya u do *9:22Michael.bartonyou both are admins, try setting an example for nonadmins *9:22Riley Huntley Bot* Contacting Wikia staff. * *9:22Zackanzanehes not an admin *9:22Michael.bartonBot, dont contact wikia staff *9:22Michael.bartonwe can handle this *9:22Zackanzaneim an admin who somehow didnt have a star *9:23Michael.bartonnone of you have stars dude *9:23Zackanzanewe do *9:23Zackanzaneits a bug *9:23Michael.bartonoh *Flickerofhope has left the chat. *9:23Riley Huntley Bot* Speaking with Wikia staff. * *9:23Michael.bartonwell, do you guys agree to the terms of the compromise *Flickerofhope has joined the chat. *9:23Michael.bartonno bot dont talk to wikia staff *Mai's best friend has left the chat. *9:24Zackanzanedo i need to kick him to keep him from bringing more trouble *9:24Michael.bartonwho ? *9:24Riley Huntley Bot* Zack has evidence of spamming on 3 wikis. * *9:24Michael.bartonbot, please stop *Dserbot has joined the chat. *9:24Hgsantianother bot *9:25Riley Huntley Bot* Wikia bot has now joined * *9:25Michael.bartonomg *9:25Zackanzanei do not *9:25Hgsantiooooo goody *9:25Riley Huntley Bot* Dserbot now recording chat * *9:25Zackanzanekitten should i kick them? *9:25Michael.bartonZack, have you and Hg stopped now ? *9:26Hgsantino zack *9:26Michael.bartonHg dont start any more trouble *9:26Zackanzanehe will *9:26Hgsantimichael this isnt your problem *9:26Hgsantianything else bot? *9:26Michael.bartonto avoid being attacked i will remain neutral *9:26Riley Huntley Bot* This conflict is between admins only * *9:26Dser* Chat logged. Sending to Wikia Staff * *9:27Michael.bartonok, fine, you guys settle it *9:27Riley Huntley Bot* Searching wiki for evidence of spam * *9:27Zackanzaneim kicking them...thats annoying *9:27Riley Huntley Bot* Alert *9:27Riley Huntley Bot* Evidence found * *9:28Michael.bartonKitten, I sorry about all that is happing *9:28Dserbot* Exiting chat * *9:28Kitten2197-_- *Dserbot has left the chat. *9:28Michael.bartonplease forgive me *9:28Michael.bartonI'm really sorry *AirBot777 has joined the chat. *9:28Riley Huntley Bot* Evidence recorded and sent to Wikia. Leaving chat. * *9:28AirBot777* chat joined * *9:28Riley Huntley Bot*Another wikia bot has been sent to suprivise * *9:29Michael.bartonI really am sorry *9:29AirBot777* booting supervision script - 34% loaded * *9:29Flickerofhopedear it will all work out *Dserbot has joined the chat. *9:29Kitten2197its okay michael *9:29Flickerofhopei'm sure *9:29AirBot777* 100% loaded * *9:29Michael.bartonumm, can you guys do somethingk about the bots? *9:29Zackanzanedear? *9:29Riley Huntley Bot* Is the situation under control ? * *9:29Hgsantii guess *9:29Zackanzaneyes it is riley *9:30Flickerofhopethank u for the help *9:30Riley Huntley Bot* Wikia bots leaving chat, tap has been placed * *9:30Michael.bartonok, thank you Kitten, i just had to apoligize, its all my fault *9:30Hgsantii messaged wind he will deal with you *9:30Kitten2197no michael, it is fine perfectly fine. *9:30AirBot777* attempting to close chat instance * *9:30Michael.bartonok *Hgsanti has left the chat. *9:30AirBot777* attempt 1 failed * *9:30Michael.bartonwhat are tha bots doing though *9:30AirBot777* attempt 2 failed * *9:30Riley Huntley Bot* attempting to close chat instance * *9:30AirBot777* attempt 3 failed * *9:31Zackanzanehg just hates me *9:31AirBot777* attempt appears successful... * *9:31Michael.bartonZack, do you know what these bots are doing ?!? *9:31Zackanzaneno *AirBot777 has left the chat. *9:31Riley Huntley Bot* Tap placed, chat will be recorded for the next 24 hours. * *9:31Riley Huntley Bot* attempt appears successful... * *Riley Huntley Bot has left the chat. *9:31Michael.bartonwill this bot shut up ? *9:31Zackanzaneok kitten should i kick *Dserbot has left the chat. *9:32Kitten2197no zack. let them stay. they will find a way back anyways *9:32Michael.bartonZack, i'm sorry for earlier dude, you forgive me *9:32Michael.barton? *9:32Zackanzaneya